


Snow

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Set between chapters 7 and 8, kinda meta, perfect 100s, set during Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Set between chapters 7 & 8 of Ashes to Ashes.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> With tumblr's dumb fucking plan of no more nsfw, I am leaving the site, slowly but surely. That means posting work that was previously on tumblr.

Snow falls into her hair as her wrath keeps her warm, a bubbling rage that she directs toward bandits they come across.

The pendant keeps her dreamless most nights, but when they slip from the Fade into her mind, all she sees is his face, reigniting her fury. Reminding her of her pain.

She hasn’t smiled in weeks; he knows better than to ask why. Maybe he knew she would come, planned the whole thing out for her to see. Or maybe someone spoke of the horrified brunette at his door, tears in her eyes as she witnessed his indiscretions.


End file.
